The present invention relates generally to a surgical instrument support device and method and, more particularly, to a surgical instrument support device upon which a surgical device, such as a retractor or the like, may be operably mounted.
Surgical support apparatuses are used to hold and/or position a surgical instrument in such a manner as to provide a surgeon a clear opening to a patient during surgical procedures. Various improvements have been made to these apparatuses to simplify implementation and positioning of surgical instruments, while keeping the surgeon""s hands free, so that the surgeon, assistant or other user need not break off performing an act in order, for example, to displace the surgical instrument.
However, most of the various known surgical support devices afford limited flexibility in their positioning or repositioning, or the positioning or repositioning of the surgical instrument supported by the surgical support device. For example, some prior art support devices have a combination of support members that are adjustable only in a linear motion. Oftentimes, such devices require a combination of a number of linear movements of the various support members before a desired position of the support device and surgical instrument may be obtained in which the surgeon""s range of action is unobstructed. What is needed is a surgical support apparatus which provides a wide range of possible positions for placement of surgical devices, such as retractors.
The present invention provides a surgical instrument support device that can be easily adjusted to a wide variety of desired positions without obstructing the surgeon""s range of action.
According to one aspect of the invention, a surgical instrument support device for positioning a surgical instrument relative to a surface of a surgical support platform, includes a base member, an elongated support member, an extender bar, and a securing mechanism. The base member is fixably mountable to a surgical support platform. The elongated support member has one end mounted to the base member for pivotal movement of the elongated support member relative to the base member within a pivot plane that is nonparallel to the surface of the surgical support platform. The extender bar is adapted for mounting a surgical instrument with respect thereto, and is disposed at the other end of the elongated support member and projects from the elongated support member such that the pivotal movement of the elongated support member raises or lowers the extender bar and the surgical instrument mounted with respect thereto with respect to the surface of the surgical support platform. The securing mechanism selectively locks and unlocks the elongated support member relative to the base member to respectively prevent and allow pivotal movement.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of supporting a surgical instrument relative to a patient positioned relative to a surface of a surgical support platform. The method includes the steps of providing an elongated support member having one end mounted to a base member for pivotal movement of the elongated support member relative to the base member within a pivot plane that is nonparallel to the surface of the surgical support platform, and an extender bar at the other end of the elongated support member, the extender bar projecting from the elongated support member, mounting a surgical instrument with respect to the extender bar, pivoting the elongated support member, thereby to raise or lower the extender bar with respect to the surface of the surgical support platform, and, using a securing mechanism to lock and prevent pivotal movement of the elongated support member relative to the base member.
According to another aspect of the invention, a surgical instrument support device for positioning a surgical instrument extender bar relative to a surface of a surgical support platform, includes an elongated support member, an extender bar, and a securing mechanism. The elongated support member is fixably mountable with respect to the surface of the surgical support platform. The extender bar is mounted to the elongated support member for swivelling movement of the extender bar relative to the elongated support member above the surface of the surgical support platform. The securing mechanism selectively locks and unlocks the extender bar relative to the elongated support member to respectively prevent and allow swivelable movement.
According to still another aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of supporting a surgical instrument relative to a patient positioned relative to a surface of a surgical support platform. The method includes the steps of providing an elongated support member disposed with respect to the surface of the surgical support platform, and an extender bar mounted to the elongated support member for swivelling movement of the extender bar relative to the elongated support member above the surface of the surgical support platform, mounting a surgical instrument with respect to the extender bar, swiveling the extender bar to position the extender bar with respect to the surface of the surgical support platform, and, using a securing mechanism to lock and prevent swivelable movement of the extender bar relative to the elongated support member.
According to an aspect of the invention, an extension device for a surgical instrument support device having a support bar includes a clamp portion, an extender bar portion, and a securing mechanism. At least one receptacle is disposed in the clamp portion for receiving the support bar from the surgical instrument support device, the clamp portion being positioned to retain the support bar in the receptacle. The extender bar portion is mounted to the clamp portion for pivotal movement of the extender bar portion relative to the clamp portion. The securing mechanism selectively locks and unlocks the extender bar portion relative to the clamp portion to respectively prevent and allow pivotal movement.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of supporting a surgical instrument relative to a patient positioned relative to a surface of a surgical support platform. The method includes the steps of providing a first extender bar disposed above the surface of the surgical support platform, mounting an extension device with respect to the first extender bar, the extension device including a clamp portion, a second extender bar, and a securing mechanism, the second extender bar being mounted to the clamp portion for pivotal movement relative to the clamp portion, the securing mechanism being operative to selectively lock and unlock the second extender bar relative to the clamp portion to respectively prevent and allow pivotal movement, mounting a surgical instrument with respect to the second extender bar, pivoting the second extender bar relative to the clamp portion to position the second extender bar with respect to the surface of the surgical support platform, and, using the securing mechanism to lock and prevent pivotal movement of the second extender bar relative to the clamp portion.
To the accomplishment of the foregoing and related ends, the invention, then, comprises the features hereinafter fully described and particularly pointed out in the claims. The following description and the annexed drawings set forth in detail certain illustrative embodiments of the invention. These embodiments are indicative, however, of but a few of the various ways in which the principles of the invention may be employed. Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the drawings.